Sieste
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: Jiraiya dormait paisiblement à l'ombre d'un arbre quand deux adolescents qu'il connaissait bien décidèrent de l'imiter. / Fluff et cuteness.


**Hello les amis ! Pfiou, je suis crevée en ce moment, surtout que j'ai eu ma rencontre parents-profs lundi, ce qui n'a pas vraiment été génial, surtout quand on a vu le prof de maths... En conséquence, je n'ai pas posté de texte depuis le onze mai, par manque de temps, mais j'en ai plusieurs en réserve qui ne sont pas encore finis. Heureusement, à la fin de cette semaine, je suis en vacances pendant deux semaines, du coup, je pourrai enfin les terminer.**

 **Et, j'ai quand même réussi à écrire ce petit texte tout mignon sur Jiraiya, Minato et Kushina. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

 **Musique**

 **Lucas King - Last Train Home**

* * *

 **Sieste**

* * *

Jiraiya dormait paisiblement au pied d'un arbre, sur le terrain d'entrainement qu'il fréquentait depuis son enfance. Il avait laissé une journée de libre à ses trois élèves, étant donné qu'on ne leur avait assigné aucune mission, et en profitait pour se reposer. Il adorait s'asseoir là pour écouter le chant des oiseaux, le vent dans les feuilles – et surtout éviter les hurlements de cette folle de Tsunade. Il se réveilla en sursaut quand il sentit quelque chose heurter son épaule. Il ouvrit doucement un œil, le plissant sous l'afflux de lumière. Son regard rencontra une chevelure écarlate qu'il reconnut sans peine. Kushina respirait profondément, déjà plongée dans le sommeil. Jiraiya sourit tendrement en ébouriffant les mèches rouges de la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas l'une de ses élèves, mais ils se connaissaient bien, Minato étant toujours accompagné par cette « petite diablesse », comme s'amusait à l'appeler affectueusement le Sannin.

Ce dernier referma les paupières pour les rouvrir à nouveau quelques minutes plus tard. Outrepassant la liberté imposée par son sensei, Minato était venu s'entraîner, quand il avait vu Jiraiya et Kushina endormis. Il avait donc décidé de faire également une petite sieste, blotti contre son amie. Le Sannin, déséquilibré par le double poids sur son côté gauche, soupira pour ensuite attraper son élève par le dos de sa veste. Il le souleva délicatement puis le déposa à sa droite. Minato laissa échapper un bâillement qui fit sourire Jiraiya. Celui-ci finit par se rendormir, cette fois pour de bon.

Quand il se réveilla, le soleil brillait à l'opposé d'où il était quand il avait fermé les yeux. Il devait être deux heures de l'après-midi. Il faisait un peu plus frais et le ninja frissonna en sentant une brise caresser sa peau. Il baissa les yeux. Minato avait finalement glissé et sa tête reposait maintenant sur le genou de son sensei, le reste de son corps étendu dans l'herbe. Kushina, par contre, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Le Sannin eut soudain une idée. Il se dégagea en reposant doucement la tête du garçon blond sur le sol, puis en adossant la jeune fille contre le tronc de l'arbre. Tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible, il s'éloigna quelques minutes et, quand il revint, les deux adolescents ronflaient toujours. Accroupi à leur hauteur, Jiraiya secoua doucement leurs épaules.

\- Hey, bande de dormeurs, c'est l'heure de se réveiller.

Minato se leva le premier, puis s'étira longuement pendant que Kushina se frottait les yeux. Jiraiya sourit, attendri. Ils avaient l'air de deux bébés écureuils à peine sortis de l'hibernation.

\- J'ai une surprise pour vous, fit-il en dévoilant une double glace qui, d'après sa couleur verte, devait être à la pomme.

Les deux ninjas écarquillèrent les yeux et sourirent de ravissement. Le Sannin cassa la glace en deux, puis tendit une moitié à chacun. Ils s'en emparèrent, le remercièrent et s'empressèrent de la manger avant qu'elle ne fonde. Kushina fut la première à finir. Elle en profita donc pour embêter un peu Minato en essayant de lui subtiliser la moitié de glace qu'il lui restait. Le jeune garçon évitait comme il pouvait les assauts répétés de son amie puis finit par enfourner le reste de sa glace dans sa bouche. Il frissonna sous le froid qui envahit sa gorge lorsqu'il l'avala et ouvrit les lèvres pour tenter d'atténuer la morsure glaciale sur son palais. La jeune fille éclata de rire devant la mine de Minato qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un poisson hors de l'eau. Ce dernier, pour se venger, envoya le bâton de sa glace sur la rousse qui lui lança le sien. Jiraiya observait les chamailleries des deux adolescents, le regard empli de tendresse. Il leva la tête vers le ciel puis ferma les yeux, le doux rire de Kushina résonnant tel une musique. Il était heureux. Tout simplement.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Bisous ! :D**


End file.
